


Shattered Remains of the Past

by suchitis



Category: Ek Villain
Genre: Ek Villain - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha shows Guru the power love has in healing the past on their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Remains of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Poorly written cheesy plot ahead. Proceed at your own risk.

On the door it says- 

_Guru and Aisha's home ROCKS._

Inside the entire house is covered in dimmed fairy lights and thin curtains swaying with the wind from the open balcony. A girl sits on the bed and beckons to a man whose stance tells her just how unsure of himself he is. But he moves closer to her nonetheless, maybe because he has trust in her love. Maybe because he has more faith in her than he will ever have in himself. 

Slowly he moves towards her and sits on the soft bed, pushing aside the drapes. She's wearing his only white shirt and he smiles to himself because he knows that he'll never get it back, and that doesn't bother him in the least. He would give her his life it's that simple. 

Her small hands touch the sides of his face and she runs the tip of her nails across his jaw. He takes in a deep breath because he knows that this will be the first time he'll ever be making love to someone. He had held out when she was ill because he had seen the bruising he could cause when he didn't pay attention. If he had to see those marks on his Aisha, he didn't know what he would have done. This was unlike anything in his past where he wouldn't even care to look at the girl's face, much less know her name and her past. Now he felt deeply ashamed for his past actions and turned to look away because someone like him didn't deserve the love of an angel like her.

But she wouldn't let go, not now that she knew how close he was to coming into the light and out of the darkness. She turned his face back to her and forced him to look into her eyes. She nodded and he knew that she forgave him for his past. 

She pushed him back onto their bed and he would let her love him. As she leant over him to press her lips to his, he could see the outline of her body through the thin material of the shirt, he could feel the wetness of her freshly showered hair, he could smell the soil after monsoons on her skin and could feel the small bump of a black mole on her neck under his fingers. There was no part of her that he didn't love, no part of her that was less than perfect. 

He sat back up and maneuvered so that he was on top and he leant in to kiss her and then the mole that had been attracting him ever since he first saw it. He could feel her smile and he marveled that he was the sole reason for it. 

Then hands went wandering and soon his vest was on the floor and followed it was her shirt and then his pants. 

With every kiss she shattered the remaining pain and hurt he held in his heart and with every caress she put together a new him who could be worthy of loving her. Unknowingly that night she brought out a side of him he never knew he had. 

Sex for him had always been an animalistic, instinctive passion that left him feeling empty and never fully satisfied. But just the way she made him see the happiness in helping others, she showed him that he could use this passion as means for his love. Loving her was like coming back to his childhood, without the memories of his gambling father and dead mother. 

After they were all spent, he laid down with his arms around her. To make sure that she was real and that she was in fact there with him. 

Her happiness had turned his world around and now that she was all better, he would turn her world into a one she could only dream of. He could do that, with the strength of her love for him. 

With her love he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Sidharth a cutie? I loved him so much in the movie! 
> 
> Give me kudos or a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
